Last Ray of Hope
by xXPixieXx
Summary: Can the sailor scouts find the cure in time...or will the trip to the Gundam World be useless?...
1. Dreams

Sailor Moon/ Gundam Wing-Chapter 1  
  
Last Ray of Hope  
  
By RubyMoon666  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. But the original character sailor sun belongs to me.  
  
AN: This is my first story so don't snap at me. Thank you.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It all started when five sailor scouts were sucked through the black hole, when they were teleported to the Gundam world… It was a nice sunny day, like any normal day. All five girls were at school.  
  
~Sailor Moon World~  
  
"This sucks!" screamed Hotaru down the hall. "It's okay Hotaru, school is almost over," said Trista lightly. "But why do we need to go to school? We all are smart and we kick ass in high-heels!" said Hotaru. "Well some of us girls have to because we have parents," said Trista once again lightly. "Well us outer scouts have no parents so that equals no school!" shouted Hotaru.  
  
"There is no way I'll get you to see the true nature is there Hotaru?" asked Trista. "Nope!" said Hotaru happily. Trista just kept walking until she bumped into the new girl at school. "Oh, I'm sorry," said Trista. "That's okay." said the light red-headed girl.  
  
"Well see you around," said Trista with a smile and walked away. "Dude Trista, what happened there?" asked Hotaru. "Oh nothing," said Trista. "Who was that's girl anyway?" asked Hotaru with a nod of the head. "Her, I don't know. All I know is, I felt some strange energy coming off of her," said Trista.  
  
"Do you think she's a sailor scout or someone evil?" asked Hotaru. "That I don't know. All I know is the scouts and us must find that out…and fast." said Trista with a worried tone.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Gundam Wing World~  
  
"Can you two stop playing that weird stuff you call music?" asked Duo to Trowa and Quatre. "The stuff we call music is called violin and flute playing. But yes, as you wish sir Duo," said Quatre. "Thank you," said Duo. "Duo what's up with Heero? Did Relena do something to him again?" asked Trowa while looking at Heero.  
  
"I have no fucking clue what's up with him. He's been that way ever since the war ended," said Duo. "Well I hope it isn't Relena," said Quatre giving Heero a worried glance.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sailor Moon World~  
  
"Hello students, today we have a new student. Say hello to Marle," said Mrs. Skatto. "Hi Marle…"said the dead class. "Please be seated by Lita and Mina," said Mrs. Skatto. "Okay," Said Marle looking for the people named.  
  
"Hey, over here!" screamed Mina, arms swinging in the air. "Are you two Lita and Mina?" asked Marle. "Yup, that would be us," said Lita with a smile. "Um hi…I guess," said Marle sitting. "So Marle, where did you come from?" asked Mina.  
  
"Uh…the United States." said Marle with hesitation. "Wow that's far…I think! Teehee!" said Mina with a giggle. Marle just thought to herself {Oh god, please help me!} "Yea very far…"said Marle. The rest of the day went by as a blur. Everyone went home after school, everyone but Marle.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Gundam Wing World~  
  
It was nightfall. Everyone was dreaming away, but one dream was different from the rest, that dream belonged to Heero. "Oh no! There's no cure here!? Then how are we going to save her Pluto?" asked a Meatball head.  
  
"Well there's only one cure for Sailor Sun is in another dimension, in another world…"said the one called Pluto. "Well we can't just sit here, let's do something!" said a long black haired girl. "Well half of us should stay here," said a blue haired girl. "Okay I think Sailor Sun has to go. Pluto we need you to get her there and back.  
  
Jupiter you're tough, and whoever else wants to go," said a black cat. "I do, I do!" jumped a long blonde haired girl. "Fine Venus goes too…"said the cat. "Can I go too Luna?" asked a short black haired girl. "Sure you can Saturn." said Luna. "Okay that's enough. Sun, Jupiter, Venus, Saturn and I will go to the Gundam World…" said Pluto as Heero jumped up in bed sweating. 


	2. Hope

Sailor Moon/ Gundam Wing-Chapter2  
  
Last Ray of Hope  
  
By RubyMoon666  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own a thing. ::cries:: Oh wait! I own Sailor Sun! Hahaha! I'm not okay…."  
  
AN: okay…I don't know…just be nice to me please!  
  
*Cherry Hill Temple*  
  
"So…there's some new girl that's giving off strange energy," said Luna thinking out loud. "Do you thing she could be the scout of the Sun?" asked Artemis to Luna. "If she is that would be great, but if not…I don't want to know," said Luna. Everyone sits in silence. "Hey look, here she comes," said Trista seeing the red headed girl.  
  
"Wow, you're talking about Marle?" asked Mina surprised. "What's her name?" asked Luna. "Marle," said Mina. "Marle…" said Artemis thinking. "Um hi, I was wondering if I could get a charm?" asked Marle. "Just a second," said Rei as she went to go get one.  
  
"Hey Marle, remember me?" asked Mina with a smile. "Yes I do Mina…"said Marle. "That's so cool!" said Mina joyfully. Marle just smiles then see's Luna. "What a cute cat. What's her name?" asked Marle.  
  
"That's my cat, and her name is Luna," said a meatball head. "And you are?" asked Marle. "I'm Sai…Serena," said Serena seeing she almost gave her self away. "Well nice meeting you Serena," said Marle with a smile. "Likewise," said Serena returning the smile.  
  
"Back! Here's your charm miss," said Rei giving Marle the charm. "Thank you…sorry I don't know your name…"said Marle. "It's Rei Hino. And this is my temple belongs to my grandpa," said Rei holding out her hand. "Nice to meet you Rei," said Marle shaking her hand. "You too," said Rei. "Well, I'll be going. Bye Serena, Rei, Mina, and Luna," said Marle waving goodbye to everyone. Once out of view Artemis says "It just has to be…"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Gundam Wing World~  
  
{That's it, I can't take this anymore!} Thought Heero. "Are you okay Heero?" asked Duo. "No I am not!" snapped Heero. "What's wrong then?" asked Duo. "I had a bad dream…and for the past week. Over and over, girls from another world talking to cats about finding some cure that can only be found here," said Heero rubbing his head.  
  
"Now that's messed up. What are you going to do about it?" asked Duo. "Can you just leave me alone?" asked Heero. "Nope, it's too much fun," said Duo cheerfully. "Well go mess with Quatre…that's fun. Oh wait…Wuefei, now that's fun," said Heero. "No its not, you are. So Heero…are these girls in your dream hot?" asked Duo.  
  
"Well not that I care for…"said Heero. "Oh yea…Relena is the only hot girl I forgot," joked Duo. "Shut your mouth!" snapped Heero as he left the room.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Sailor Moon World~  
  
Serena, Trista, and Luna walk around town wondering what to do about Marle. "From what I seen of her she is very nice Trista," said Serena. "That doesn't mean anything Serena," said Trista back. "Well most of the time the nicest were always the most evil," said Luna. "Example?" asked Serena. "Allen and Ann," said Luna.  
  
"Oh yea…"said Serena looking down to the ground. "Like I said I hope she's not…"said Luna. Off in the distance- "Help me!" screamed someone. "Do it girls!" said Luna. "Pluto planet power," said Trista as she transformed. "Moon cosmic power," said Serena as she transformed.  
  
"Let's go!" said Sailor Pluto. "Right!" said Sailor Moon as they ran to the screamer. As the monster came into view they saw a sailor scout. "From your darkness there shall be light and that light shall be me. I am Sailor Sun!" said the scout before them. "Oh I'm scared," mocked the monster. "You won't be for long…Phoenix Solar Flare!" said Sailor Sun.  
  
As her attack was hitting the monster it shot out a dart that she failed to dodge. "Haha, I may die but so shall you Sailor Sun. HAHAHA!" laughed the monster. "Oh no Pluto, what do you think it means by that?" asked Sailor Moon. "I have no clue, it must be poison," said Sailor Pluto as they saw the scout grab at her heart and bend down to the ground.  
  
"Well we can't just sit around like this Pluto. You're going down!" screamed Sailor Moon as she ran at the monster. "Not another one…" said the monster with disgust. "Rainbow Moon heart attack!" attacked Sailor Moon, killing the monster. While Sailor Moon jumps for joy Sailor Pluto runs over to the scout. "Are you going to be alright?" asked Sailor Pluto. "No…these monsters…no cures in this galaxy…this is the end…"said Sailor Sun as she fainted.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
~Gundam Wing World~  
  
"Heero, Heero wait up," said Quatre as he ran after Heero. "What do you want?" asked Heero. "I wanted to tell you…" Quatre paused. "Well, what is it?" asked Heero getting mad. "Well Duo told me about you and some dream, and well, I've been having it also. If it's true Heero, I wish to save her," said Quatre.  
  
"Whatever, like I care," said Heero walking away. "Heero, what do you think the cure is?" asked Quatre yelling down the hall. "Like I would know," said Heero going into a room slamming the door. As the door was slammed it triggered a premonition of the future- "Thanks for trying…we were to late…"said the dark green hired girl. As Quatre snapped put of it he vowed. "I won't let you down, I swear by the sun and the moon…" 


End file.
